¿Dónde está mamá?
by Kurone Kou
Summary: La pequeña You quiere saber de su madre. (genderbender, UA)
1. Chapter 1

El hombre de cabellos cobrizos sabía que ese momento llegaría algún día. Su pequeña hija esperaba pacientemente que le contestara aquella pregunta tan inocente que le había hecho, no había ningún atisbo de reproche en sus facciones, ni signo alguno de que fuese a llorar, sus brillantes ojos azules le veían con curiosidad y él solo se sintió peor, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso ante ella desvió la mirada a profesora que miraba con curiosidad la escena, la señorita giró su cabeza con rapidez al sentirse descubierta.

—¿Dónde está mamá? — insistió una vez más pensando que su papá no le había oído. Honoka le sonrió débilmente a la pequeña para luego hacer total uso de su animada personalidad.

—¡Así que ya quieres saber de mamá! ¿sabes? Ella es una princesa. — dijo susurrando en un tono confidencial. —¡Pero, shh! Es un secreto, que nadie se entere ¿sí?

—¡Sí! — contestó con emoción la pequeña You contagiada con el humor de su padre.

—Y como es un secreto, no puedo contártelo ahora ¿Qué tal si antes de llegar a casa pasamos a un lugar divertido? ¡Elige el que quieras! Después de eso te contaré de mamá

Sabía que tendría que hablarle sobre ella, pero prefería aplazar un poco el momento. Aprovecharía para pensar en qué decirle, no quería que estuviera triste y no se atrevía a mentirle. No quería que le odiara cuando creciera.

—¿Puede venir Chika-chan?

—¡Claro! Pero primero tiene que pedir permiso a Rin-chan.

—¿Papi…? ¿Puedes hablar tú con tía Rin? — preguntó agarrándole de la manga con timidez, puede que tenga una personalidad enérgica pero no se sentía muy segura tratando con adultos.

—¿Debería hacerlo…?

—Por favooor. —

El adulto se carcajeó divertido y esperó que su amiga llegara a buscar a Chika a la escuela.

Después de un divertido día con ambas niñas Honoka se sentía un poco más relajado para lo que venía, pasó a dejar a la pequeña amiga de su niña no sin antes comer un gran helado con chispas de chocolate.

Llegaron a su casa agotados y la niña que no había olvidado su pregunta anterior, le volvió insistir.

Él se sentó con ella en el sofá y para el desconcierto de la menor, comenzó la narración de un cuento. La niña se veía confundida al inicio, pero no le interrumpió por que había captado su interés.

"Había una vez una hermosa princesa, era amable y querida por todos en el reino. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, un chico de cabello negro que había conocido un día cuando la modista había ido a tomarle las medidas para el vestido de su sexto cumpleaños, había llevado consigo a uno de sus hijos para que le ayudara a cargar los materiales ya que debido a su embarazo y a la sobreprotección de su esposo no estaba sola en ningún momento.

El niño, rápidamente le tomó cariño a aquella princesa dejando de lado el prejuicio y reticencia que tenía de hablar con ella en un principio.

Ambos crecieron juntos, y como era esperarse de aquella relación tan cercana el ahora muchacho, se había enamorado de ella. Pero debido a su humilde estatus social reprimía sus sentimientos tanto como podía. Como estaba consiente de su atractivo, utilizaba sus encantos para enamorar a jovencitas y de paso tratar de olvidar a aquella que era motivo de todos sus pensamientos.

La princesa deprimida al verlo con una y otra doncella, salió del castillo sin su guardia para distraerse. Caminando por el pueblo le dio hambre y como si lo hubiera pedido, un agradable aroma le envolvió. Ella siguió el agradable olor y llegó a una sencilla tienda. Al entrar fue recibida por un joven panadero.

La alegría contagiosa del chico y el suave pan le hizo sentir calidez. Por un instante olvidó la razón de su pesar y el dolor en su pecho cesó.

Con el pasar de los días siguió yendo a la tienda a comprar allí algún dulce y de paso charlar con su nuevo amigo. La princesa de cabellera gris era muy intuitiva y notó que algo lo tenía preocupado. El panadero de ojos azules le contó que su enamorada estaba comprometida con un doctor y que la boda sería pronto.

La compasiva princesa le consoló y teniendo en cuenta su propio dolor, le ofreció su cariño. El chico poco a poco iba sanando su corazón gracias a la bondad de la joven.

Un día, el pelinegro se enteró de que la princesa se estaba viendo con el panadero, no pudo seguir huyendo de lo que sentía y le confesó su amor.

La joven feliz de ser correspondida olvidó que ya estaba en una relación y aceptó al de cabellos oscuros. Cuando recordó al humilde panadero su corazón se llenó de culpa y fue a hablar con él para acabar con ese amorío.

Cuando le vio ninguna palabra pudo salir de sus labios, él estaba tan emocionado hablándole de sus planes en los que ella estaba incluida que todo el valor que creía tener se evaporó.

Con el pasar del tiempo era más difícil hablarle de lo que estaba pasando. Le contó su situación a su querido pelinegro y como este le amaba no se enfadó. Un día decidieron huir sin decirle nada a nadie…"

—¡Alto! — dijo la niña con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué pasa con el panadero? ¿Por qué solo él sufre? ¡Esa princesa es horrible…! Y-yo no… hm

Honoka al ver que su hija comenzaba a hipar la arrulló entre sus brazos. —Cariño, no llores. La princesa no es mala, solo fue honesta consigo misma.

—P-pero ¡No es justo!

—No hubiera sido justo que viviera engañándose a sí misma ni al panadero. Además, ella le dejó un regalo antes de irse. — Le contestó para luego besar su frente. —El mejor que ha recibido nunca.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! — el joven padre dijo con alegría intentando animar a su hija. —Es su regalo más preciado.

—¿le dio un barco? — preguntó con ilusión.

—Nop

—¿Podemos ir al mar el fin de semana?

—¡Es una buena idea! Solo si te portas bien.

—¡You-soro! — saltó mientras ponía su manito en la frente. — ¡ah! Papi… ¿qué hay de mamá? —

—Ella es la bondadosa princesa que sanó el corazón de papá. ¡Y le dio el regalo más hermoso de todos! — Honoka tomó a si hija de la cintura y la elevó. Haciendo que You se carcajeara.

—¿Soy yo? — preguntó con una risita.

—¿lo dudas? — You negó con la cabeza para luego abrazar a su papá por el cuello, contenta de que esa bondadosa princesa le haya obsequiado el papá que tenía. Ya no le parecía tan mala y si su papi era feliz no podía ser tan terrible.

 **Escribir esto en realidad fue muy random. La idea apareció y no pude evitar escribirlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan se levantó con ánimos ese día, había quedado de ir a jugar a la casa de Chika, su mamá la pasaría a dejar para luego ir con su papá al concurso de piano de Riko.

En un pequeño bolso guardó algunos de sus juguetes mientras hacía máximo uso de su paciencia y esperaba a que su familia terminara de arreglarse, jugar con su amiga se sentía distinto de hacerlo con su hermana, era divertido. Riko en cambio era una niña rara. Prefería leer a explorar con ella en algún lado, practicar piano a ver algo divertido por la televisión. Tal vez su papá por eso la quería más a ella, porque era distinta.

Kanan podría ser pequeña pero estaba consiente de eso, su padre se pasaba mayor parte del tiempo con su hermana, la felicitaba por todo lo que hacía. La llevaba con él al trabajo... Aunque si era sincera esa era una de las cosas que no envidiaba de la menor ¿ir a un hospital? ¡qué aburrido!

La pequeña de cabellos azules aunque no lo demostraba estaba bastante resentida por eso. Umi no sabía como manejar la situación, trataba de hablar con Maki al respecto pero era un necio, incluso llegó a pensar que hablaban idiomas distintos. Por eso trataba de no obligar a Kanan a hacer cosas que no quisiera, una de ellas era ir al concierto de su hermana.

Su teléfono sonó y la mujer contestó sin verificar quien era.

—¿Hola?

—Umi-chan, soy yo.

—Rin... hola, ya iba para allá.— contestó con cansancio.

—¿Todavía no sales? Perfecto, empaca el traje de baño de Kanan-chan, no es necesario nada más, acá en casa tengo bloqueador y toallas.—Rin habló con animo.

—¿Eh?

—Lamento no haberte avisado antes, pero Honoka-kun llevará a las niñas a la playa. Aprovecharé de pasar tiempo con Kayocchin.

—¿Qué has dicho?— Umi pensó que había oído mal ¿acaso sería una interferencia en la comunicación?

—¿Voy a pasar tiempo con...? ¡No me hagas repetirlo! es vergonzoso.— Umi tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído ante el grito de su amiga.

—Eso no, lo otro...

—¡Ah! ¿lo de Honoka-kun? ¿Por qué te sorprende? me habías dicho que arreglaron sus diferencias.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace dos años. No hablamos desde entonces...— Umi se quedó pensando unos minutos.—¿Lo ves seguido?

—¿Es broma, no?

—¿Parece que bromeo?— el tono de la mujer era serio, si bien había hablado con Honoka un par de veces después de que naciera su hija, eso fue todo. decidieron que no hablarse era tonto y habían hecho las paces. Pero sus obligaciones hicieron complicada su amistad y no encontró tiempo para hablar con él. con el paso del tiempo se le hacía más difícil intentar entablar alguna conversación incluso por chat.

—No. Y contestando a tu pregunta; sí, lo vemos seguido. prácticamente su hija es una más de la familia... — dijo Rin pensativa.— Ahora que lo pienso es raro que no se hayan topado, You-chan viene seguido a casa. Qué gracioso ¿no?

—No te imaginas cuanto.—respondió con ironía.

—¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? Él es un buen chico.—

—Solo estoy un poco cansada, nada más. Sé perfectamente como es él.— contestó con cierta irritación.—Tengo que colgar, hablamos después.

Sin esperar una respuesta del otro lado de la linea la Nishikino cortó, y fue a terminar de arreglar lo que faltaba.

Hizo que Kanan dejara en casa varios de sus juguetes, ya en el auto, solo veía como iba con cara de irritación mientras miraba por la ventana, se negaba a verla. Esa era su máxima expresión de enojo, le recordaba mucho a Maki cuando estaba molesto. Ya entendería luego porqué había sacado sus juguetes del pequeño bolso, la niña no había querido oír ninguna de sus explicaciones. Cuando llegaron a casa de su Chika su semblante cambió enseguida, se veía muy feliz, afortunadamente para Umi, Honoka no había llegado aún. Se fue tranquila con su marido y Riko al ver que Kanan ya no estaba enfadada. El concierto sería la oportunidad perfecta para relajarse un poco y pensar como actuar en caso de llegar a ver al Kousaka otra vez.

 **Hola, a pasado tiempo... La verdad es que ya tenía escrita la continuación de este fic y el otro, pero mi notebook murió y con eso todo el avance, este lo reescribí porque me fue más sencillo. aún no sé cuando voy a poder reparar el otro pc ;-;**

 **Sonodass: acertaste en todo! pensé que no se iban a dar cuenta xd al parecer soy muy simple.**

 **Shiro shihiro: espero que con este cap se haya aclarado tu duda, si no he fallado.**

 **KBMasterD: Sí tendrá continuación, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Blacknao: Agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad a pesar de que no te guste el genderbender, no pensé que fuera tan triste, la verdad (quizá un poco deprimente (?))**

 **Honoka Harlaown: Tu review me sacó una carcajada xD**

 **Ritsuki Kurosaki: Gracias :corazongei:**

 **No sé si incluir romance en el fic, solo pretendo abordar las relaciones entre los personajes. Disculpen la cacografía**


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar la cálida habitación una niña de cabellos grises abrió los ojos sin ningún signo de aturdimiento ni de la flojera que habitualmente le invadía, de un salto bajó de su cama y corrió directamente al cuarto de su padre golpeándose el pie con unos de sus juguetes en el camino pero no lloró, no. Se aguantó las lagrimas y siguió sin reducir su velocidad cojeando un poco.

Entró por puerta y vio a su progenitor durmiendo plácidamente en una extraña posición para su cuello. La niña le llamó varías veces pero fue inútil, cuando mucho balbuceaba algo y cada vez que parecía estar apunto de abrir los ojos se acomodaba de nueva cuenta para seguir en el mundo de los sueños.

–¡Papi despierta!– dijo con impaciencia mientras daba saltitos en donde estaba, poco le importó que hace algunos minutos se hubiese golpeado el pie. Había estado esperando mucho por ese día, solo era cuestión de ver el calendario que estaba sobre su velador; todo lleno de rayas.

– Solo... cinco minu-

Honoka no termino la idea cuando ya había caído rendido otra vez, You que estaba lo suficientemente irritada como para hacer una pataleta se subió a la cama con dificultad y se sentó sobre la espalda de su papá.

–¡Vamos! despierta, dijiste que nos ibas a llevar Chika-chan y a mí al mar...¡papá!– dijo mientras le golpeaba lo más fuerte que podía. Pero a causa de su poca fuerza era casi como un masaje.–¡Honoka-kun!...

Hubo un tiempo, cuando You era más pequeña; que imitando a sus tíos comenzó a llamar a su padre por su nombre. A Honoka no le molestaba al inicio pero cuando comenzó a copiar a Chika llamando a Hanayo "papá" se sintió irritado y comenzó la ejecución de lo que llamó "tiempo de reivindicación" en el que quería recuperar su estatus de padre, tras muchos fracasos y situaciones tragicómicas logró lo que tanto buscaba.

Si algo había descubierto la pequeña en ese periodo era que a su papá le incomodaba que le llamara "Honoka" por lo que solo le decía así cuando estaba enojada o quería molestarlo.

–Ho-no-ka-kun– repitió silaba por silaba, tan alto como pudo sin llegar a gritar. Antes de intentarlo otra vez el castaño se levantó ligeramente y en lo que ella estaba desprevenida inició un ataque de cosquillas.

–¡Has despertado la ira del monstruo del pan!– dijo en un gracioso intento de hacer una voz aterradora.

Las risas inundaron la habitación y la pequeña se retorcía intentando escapar del ataque.

–Jaja para... por favo- jajajaj nec.. r..ño.

–¿uh? Me pareció oír algo.– haciéndose el desentendido puso una mano tras su oído mientras miraba en otra dirección.

You que apenas podía respirar aprovechó el momento para tomar aire y gritar con algo de desesperación .–¡Quiero ir al baño!

Honoka palideció, se levantó con rapidez para luego tomar en brazos a la niña y correr en el pasillo en dirección al baño. tropezó varias veces debido a la velocidad y por lo angosto del lugar terminó chocando su espalda con la pared.

"Estaba cerca... faltó tan poco... Si tan solo no le hubiera hecho cosquillas", el hombre se lamentaba internamente mientas su pequeña hija era un mar de lágrimas, todo fue un desastre esa mañana.

Después de calmar el llanto de su niña, tomaron un baño y desayunaron algo ligero antes de salir, You se veía con su usual ánimo pero Honoka sabía que aún estaba enojada.

–¿You-chan? ¿Estas segura de que vas a necesitar todas esas cosas?– preguntó con precaución al ver como guardaba un montón de juguetes de playa, la mayoría de lo que estaba empacando nunca terminaba por usarlo. En otro momento él habría usado su autoridad para negarse a llevar todo o en el peor de los casos negociar y llegar a un acuerdo, pero ahora que había metido la pata solo podía intentar convencerla... y eso era más difícil que intentar que él cambiase de opinión.

–Sip, lo necesito todo ¿quién va donde hay arena sin un balde?– preguntó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, el de cabellos cobrizos solo suspiró.

Salieron de su casa mientras él no solo llevaba a You sobre sus hombros, sino que también traía el bolso con juguetes y otras cosas que guardó para evitar insolación.

Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de la residencia Koizumi ella pidió que la dejara a la altura del timbre, y él, como siempre, terminó cediendo a las petición de su pequeña hija. Ya le habían regañado bastante por eso, pero hacía lo que podía. Nadie le enseñó como debía criarla y estando solo era más complicado de lo que pensó, sumado a la edad que tenía ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser un buen modelo de un adulto, por suerte Rin siempre le daba concejos y le ayudaba cuando surgía alguna dificultad.

–Honoka-kun, te demoraste.– saludó Rin mientras le invitaba a entrar, You fue directamente a la habitación de su amiga.

–Pasaron varias cosas... jeje– comentó sin entrar en detalles mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.–¿Chika-chan está lista?

–Claro que está lista, ella nos despertó en la mañana, me preocupaba se te hubiera olvidado... Ya estaba por ir a buscarte.– se sentaron en el sofá; en una mesita de centro habían galletas. La mujer hizo un ademán con la mano invitándolo a servirse.

–¿También a ustedes? Me gustaría que You-chan se despertara igual de temprano en la semana.– Honoka suspiró antes de sacar una galleta.–Con ella es imposible que olvide algo, es como mi pepe grillo.

–¡Pero si según escuché tu casi nunca llegabas temprano a la escuela!– se burló la pelinaranja mientras exageraba sorpresa.–

–Infamias, me retenían en contra de mi voluntad.– se defendió Honoka mientras se fingía ofendido.

–¿Quién?

–Morfeo.– antes de que Rin pudiera acotar algo más, Hanayo apareció por la cocina vistiendo sobre su ropa un delantal con flores.

–Rin-chan preparé comida para los cuatro.– interrumpió con una jovial sonrisa.– Buenos días Honoka-kun, por poco.

–El hombre perfecto– habló Honoka sin pizca alguna de burla.– ¿No me lo quieres prestar, Rin-chan?

–¡Claro que no, Kayochin es mío!– El tímido castaño se sonrojó con la declaración. A diferencia de su querida Rin él era bastante más dócil y sus reacciones muchas veces eran demasiado femeninas para ser varón según los estándares sociales; por eso lo molestaban mucho cuando iba a la escuela ¡Si hasta su nombre era de chica!

–Es todo tuyo, pero no te costaría nada compartirlo con tu casi hermano.– dijo en un intento de molestarla que pareció dar resultados, Rin se acercó a abrazar al castaño posesivamente. Se rió un poco de su reacción antes de poner su atención en unas bonitas cajas de comida –¿Te animaste a ir? ¿o será Kayo-kun?– preguntó el Kousaka con curiosidad por la cantidad de raciones que habían preparado, no creía que alguno de los dos fuese a salir sin el otro ¿acaso era doble ración para él? – Creo que sería más divertido si vamos todos.

–Con respecto a eso...

–¡Honoka-kun!– gritó You mientras corría en su dirección.– ¿me pasas el bolso? le voy a prestar mi palita a Nishikino-chan ¿¡Puedes creer que su mamá le sacó los juguetes!?– preguntó con graciosa indignación mientras estiraba sus pequeños brazos, Honoka fingió sorpresa.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó, mientras recordaba que él tenía planeado hacer lo mismo.–Toma, espero que se lleven bien. – le pasó el objeto a su hija y la vio asentir antes de desaparecer tan rápido como llegó. Miró a la que era como su hermana, y alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

–¿Por qué se enojó ahora?– preguntó la mujer ignorando el gesto olímpicamente.

– No sé si esté feliz de que divulgue lo que pasó jeje...–rió con nerviosismo mientras la imagen mental del desastre ocurrido en la mañana le recordaba que no había puesto a lavar la ropa antes de salir, se quedó mirando al vacío un momento.– Así que Kanan-chan es la cuarta integrante.— sonrió apaciblemente para sorpresa de Rin— Hace tiempo que no la veo, debe estar bastante grande.

–¿Cómo sabes que es Kanan-chan y no Riko-chan?– Preguntó Hanayo por ambos.

–Es una molestia explicarlo... Ya te darás cuenta más tarde.– comentó sacando otra galleta.– Creo que es hora de que vayamos, hay que aprovechar que la posición del sol no es tan dañina en este momento.

Rin asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, estaba bastante confundida con esa pobre reacción. Debería alegrarse por él pero se sintió un poco desilusionada ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, quizá los dramas televisivos le hacían esperar otra cosa, algo más... ¿interesante?

Caminó en completo silencio hasta donde estaban las niñas, tratando de encontrar el sentido común que había perdido. Porque sí, esa era una reacción completamente normal y a ella no le había agradado mucho "¿Entonces yo soy la rara?"

 **Holas! Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Seguramente son abismales.**

 **Cuando se enteren de la edad de Honoka quizás se alarmen un poquito xD**

 **Blacknao: gracias por el apoyo, voy a seguir escribiendo, quizá no sea tan constante pero no lo voy a dejar.**

 **KBMasterD: gracias a ti por esperar! aquí traigo una dosis de You**

 **Aya Murayama: Me alegra que te guste :3**

 **Ritsuki Kurosawi: Creo que este capitulo es ligeramente más largo que el otro, lamento la demora.**


	4. Chapter 4

Honoka, miró con resignación como las tres niñas corrían felices por la arena. Él también quería correr y darse un buen chapuzón, pero tenía varios bolsos y por raro que suene, se sentía un poco inseguro. Años atrás no se habría imaginado nunca en una situación similar, por lo general a él era a quien tenían que vigilar. Como es de naturaleza impulsiva siempre hacía una o dos cosas sin pensar de las que después tenía que sufrir las consecuencias.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. Las veces que había ido al mar no tenía bajo su tutela a tres niñas, a lo mucho solo estaba con su hija o con toda la familia Koizumi, se sentía más relajado cuando había más adultos a parte de él -aunque no pensaba en sí mismo como uno todavía. - estaba consciente de su inmadurez y la idea de que ocurriera algo malo le preocupaba, así que mantenía toda su mente en ser optimista.

Eligió un lugar no demasiado lejos del agua para ubicar las cosas debajo de un gran quitasol y se dio ánimos, no sacaba nada con pensar tanto las cosas, solo tenía que mantenerse cerca y no quitarles el ojo de encima. Llamó a las pequeñas que para su suerte estaban correteando solo a un par de metros de él. Chika y You llegaron al instante, pero Kanan se acercó tímidamente, con algo de duda.

–Es hora del protector solar. – Honoka se agachó a la altura de las niñas, You extendió sus pequeños brazos para que lo aplicara. – ...Ahora en la cara.

– Pap...Honoka-kun ¡Es mucho!

–Es lo suficiente ¿O quieres quemarte como yo? ¿recuerdas? cuando se me descascaró la piel...

You se quedó estática mientras sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna al recordar como su papá se veía algo adolorido; la coloración de su piel en ese momento se asemejaba a una quemadura con agua caliente, aunque para ser justos ella se entretuvo bastante sacándole la piel muerta. La idea de que le pasara a ella no parecía tan agradable. Aprovechando que no dijo nada, Honoka terminó de aplicarle la loción. Con Chika no tuvo mayor dificultad, era bastante más tranquila que la inquieta de su hija, cuando llegó el turno de Kanan que aún mantenía su distancia.

–¡Apúrate Nishikino-chan! Mi papi no muerde. – You no había notado que por primera vez después del incidente había dejado de llamar a su papá por su nombre, Honoka sonrió tontamente al darse cuenta. La nombrada miró a You y a Honoka varias veces, confundida.

–Extiende tus manos. – la niña que aún no decía nada obedeció y Honoka puso en las palmas de sus manos el bloqueador solar. – Kanan-chan si hay algún lugar donde no llegues avísame y te ayudo ¿sí? – La niña asintió, más relajada y con una sonrisa, le agradó que considerara lo que ella quisiera. Él había notado su incomodidad, de alguna forma le recordó a Umi.

–¡Es mi turno! – gritó el joven adulto con ánimo mientras se esparcía descuidadamente la crema, como pensaba, la mejor forma de cuidarlas era participar. ¡Iba a jugar también! cuando ya se sentía listo sintió como You se agarraba de su pierna. – ¿Qué pasa?

La niña hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara, él se hincó y You aprovechó el momento para quitarle el bloqueador de las manos.

–¿Qué estas...?

Honoka no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando sintió algo frío sobre su espalda, soltó un grito poco masculino para la gracia de las tres niñas que comenzaron a reír.

–¿Quieres quemarte de nuevo? – dijo la niña por la mirada rencorosa del mayor que pronto cambió a una resignada. – Eso pensé.

Kanan miraba la interacción con curiosidad, ni en sus sueños más locos pensaría en contestarle de esa forma a alguno de sus padres... ¿Tal vez solo fue una broma? No había forma de que una persona que se viera tan joven tuviera una hija. Ambos tenían los ojos azules, podría que fuera su hermano mayor o un pariente.

–¡Al agua! – el hombre dio un alarido bastante infantil mientras corría hacía en dirección hacia el atrayente mar, se detuvo cuando sintió frío en los pies, miró hacia atrás y vio a las niñas con un par de baldes palas y rastrillos de plástico, hablando de algo.

–Honoka-san. – llamó la niña de cabellos naranja con una radiante sonrisa. – ¿Podría ayudarnos a hacer un castillo de arena?

–¿No prefieren refrescarse primero? – preguntó el mayor apuntando en dirección a las olas. La pelinaranja negó con energía mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Honoka suspiró resignado ¿Cómo podría negarse a esos ojos rubíes...? ¿...tan expectantes? Desvió la mirada para luego asentir con energía–¡Claro que sí! Va a ser impresionante. – contestó con un puño alzado, el agua podría esperar un poco más.

Pasaron a hacer un castillo -que por cierto había quedado bastante rústico a pesar de todo el tiempo que invirtieron en él.- a hacer un agujero.

–Chika-chan, You-chan. ¡Ahora! – Kanan, que ya se había familiarizado lo suficiente con la familia Kousaka para que toda la timidez anterior se fuera, dio la señal para comenzar el plan.

–Papi... ¿puedes venir un poquito? – Honoka que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos se volteó extrañado al escuchar aquella palabra que tanto había esperado oír. Todo el día su hija había estado mostrando su descontento con él a través de comentarios -que él consideraba- eran bastante fríos ¿lo habría perdonado ya?

La niña alzó sus brazos como siempre, y él la cargó. –¿Podemos enterrarte vivo? – Habló bajito para que solo él pudiera oír.

Honoka asintió notando que no quería que la escucharan.

–Tienes que fingir que te caes ¿sí? No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te lastimen. –You se había metido tanto en el juego que realmente pensaba que le iba a pasar algo. Se enterneció al notar lo preocupada que estaba, pero tenía que aclararlo, no quería que hubiera algún malentendido.

–You-chan... ¿Sabes? Esto es tan fácil como dormir – le intentó explicar, pero ella puso una cara conflictuada. – Ya me han enterrado varias veces antes, tengo experiencia. Nada me va a pasar así que tú tranquila. – La niña asintió aliviada y dio la señal, se puso una manito en la frente mientras decía "you-soro"

Honoka comenzó a caminar en dirección al agujero fingiendo que no sabía nada. Chika y Kanan alzaron un pulgar a You que estaba siendo cargada por su padre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas una vez que llegó a la posición designada.

El hombre fingió una dramática caída al suelo justo en la posición acordada y lentamente comenzaron a llenarlo con arena. El hombre aprovechó la situación pensar en sus conflictos internos.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, Chika, You y Kanan no se veían para nada cansadas, Incluso habían aparecido más niños a jugar con ellas. La pequeña de cabellos azules se acercó a Honoka que estaba comiendo un pan debajo del quitasol.

–¿Tienes hambre? – la niña negó con la cabeza mientras para luego sentarse cerca de él.

–Chika-chan y You-chan se llevan muy bien...– murmuró mirando al frente. – Tengo un poco de sed y prefiero estar un ratito en la sombra. – el de cabellos anaranjados sacó de un bolso varías botellas.

–¿Cuál prefieres?

–El de fresa por favor. – bebió un poco para centrar la vista en algún punto frente a ella.

–¿No quieres seguir jugando? – Kanan parecía un poco triste. – No me digas que te están dejando de lado... Seguro no fue apropósito, espera un poco, voy y-

–¡No! No es eso. – La niña se exaltó y agarró al mayor del brazo. – Es que yo no sé nadar... pero quiero ir allá. – dijo apuntando la orilla del mar tímidamente.– Tengo miedo.

–¡Oh! Es eso... ¡No te va a pasar nada! Yo te cuido. – dijo animado por que alguien más quisiera meterse al agua. –Si quieres puedo enseñarte a nadar, You-chan aprendió hace poco – el orgullo en su voz era evidente.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

–Sí, es muy buena. ¿No te lo dijo ella? Va a cumplir seis...– contestó quedamente mientras miraba a un punto indefinido. Después de unos segundos se golpeó las mejillas dos veces – ¡Vamos a invitarlas!

Después de un rato y un altercado de You con una joven que también parecía interesada en las clases de nado, decidieron que era hora de volver... Honoka estaba tan cansado que cuando llegó a casa de su amiga se adueñó del sillón y se quedó dormido, las niñas fueron a la habitación de Chika a tomar una siesta. Agradecía que Rin le hubiera dado unas llaves por si llegaban antes que ellos.

La vibración de su celular lo despertó. Sin abrir los ojos tanteó el sofá en busca del aparato, solo le dio al icono del teléfono verde, y lo deslizó sin verificar quien era.

–¿Diga? Oh Fuka-chan... No, estoy de vacaciones, pero se lo puedo encargar a Hide-kun, lo dejé a él a cargo.–Honoka se sentó en el sillón mientras se restregaba un ojo. – ¿Yo? ¿Para cuándo...? ¿¡Tan pronto!? ¿Y se puede saber quién solicitó eso? – Su voz perdió cualquier señal de somnolencia al escuchar lo que decía su amiga – Sospechoso... ¿de verdad es tan necesario que sea yo? Quiero hablar con el cliente, dame su número... No, es que se lo prometí, sí, lo siento. Te llamo después para informarte lo que haremos, sí, no te preocupes.

Colgó la llamada y se llevó una mano a la sien.

 **Hola, lamento la tardanza! la verdad es que este cap iba a ser más largo pero lo dividí. Con respecto a la edad de Honoka, solo les diré que es el más joven de la generación de muse xd con 23 años**


	5. Chapter 5

Después que Honoka terminó con la llamada al número que Fuka le dio, una ola de frustración que hacía mucho no sentía se instaló en su sistema, tensándole el cuello y otras partes del cuerpo que ignoró descaradamente. Se sentía de nuevo como un chiquillo de diez años, sin jurisdicción para hacer lo que quisiese, no había nada que hacer, el dinero siempre mueve montañas.

Fue a mojarse la cara al baño y practicó su sonrisa en el espejo por unos cinco minutos que le parecieron segundos. Escuchó unas pequeñas pisadas bajando las escaleras junto a risas infantiles y la práctica le pareció tonta al verse sonriendo genuinamente después de escuchar la alegre voz de su hija.

Salió del baño y casi es atropellado por las tres niñas, que han decidido que en su juego él era el villano. Honoka aceptó su rol e improvisó algunas líneas.

Sorprendido de que Kanan aceptara su compañía tan pronto, la trató como sin distinción para que no se sintiera incomoda. Si en algo se diferenciaba de Umi en lo que llevaba del día, era tal vez la facilidad con la que se adaptó al ambiente.

Una sonrisa amarga salió de sus labios al sorprenderse pensando en ella por segunda vez en el día. Extrañaba lo que solía ser su amistad antes de que todo se arruinara, y con pesar aceptaba que no era algo que recuperaría después de ese drama tan raro que había sido su adolescencia.

–Honoka-kun, tenemos hambre. – Su hija le llamó por su nombre nuevamente golpeando su estómago un par de veces, era probable que hubiera olvidado el motivo de su enojo. Ya no quedaba nada del tono demandante que había usado con él durante el día.

–Sí tío, queremos dulces. – secundó Chika después de que You le pidiera ayuda con la mirada. Kanan solo se encogió de hombros, ella solo quería comer. No importaba que fuera. – De ser posible de mandarina. – Añadió tímidamente.

Él fingió pensar un momento antes de dar su resolución. –Entonces vayamos a comprar ingredientes, pero prometan que me van ayudar a prepáralos.

Las niñas asintieron con ánimo ante la idea de comer golosinas. Honoka se mantuvo hablando con ellas para evitar pensar tonterías, inconscientemente compró ingredientes para hacer manjus.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tuvo el impulso de ir a cambiarlos, pero al final no lo hizo. Chika le miraba de vez en cuando y solo dejó de hacerlo cuando compró las mandarinas prometidas.

"A Kotori le gustan los manjus de matcha, o al menos así era antes... ¿Y si hago que You pruebe uno?"

Decidió comprar varios ingredientes para la preparación de la pasta. Incluso compró las judías rojas que tanto le disgustaban. Dejaron la cocina irreconocible, Honoka miró con cansancio el desastre, tendría que ponerse a limpiar antes de que llegaran los dueños de casa.

Las niñas se acercaron como moscas a la luz una vez que comenzó a salir un aroma dulce desde la cocina, cuando probaron los dulces se sintió satisfecho al escuchar la aprobación de las pequeñas. Y para su tranquilidad, su hija no parecía especialmente encantada con el manju de matcha, solo lo encontró "bueno".

En el fondo esperaba que esto compensara aunque sea un poco su próxima ausencia, ahora no podría cumplir su promesa con You, esperaba que no lo recordara.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y saludó a Rin y a Hanayo con el entusiasmo que siempre había tenido. Algo parecía andar mal con su fachada cuando notó que su amiga lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de buscar algo en él, casi podía imaginar sobre qué era.

No le gustó eso, pero fingió que no pasaba nada.

– ¿Podemos hablar? –para su sorpresa ella fue quien habló primero. Miró a su amigo castaño y asintió preparándose para "Caminata de reflexión" de su amiga, que siempre resultaba en carreras espartanas para terminar una conversación significativamente menos tensa de lo que debiera en la playa.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle otro favor de los de siempre.

.

.

.

– ¡Kanan-chan! – llamó Chika con entusiasmo a su amiga que estaba dibujando tranquilamente en un papel. – ¡You-chan dibujó un barco igual al tuyo!

La mayor levantó la mirada y vio un barco con un trazo torpe pintado descuidadamente, pero con detalles extrañamente específicos. Miró su propio dibujo, un trapecio isósceles perfectamente simétrico con una chimenea y ventanas, no era malo, pero después de ver el trabajo de su nueva amiga sentía que le faltaba algo.

– ¿Ves? ¡Son iguales! – ante el entusiasmo de Chika no pudo negar la afirmación. La única similitud que veía era que ambos eran barcos.

– ¡Chika-chan! – You reclamó avergonzada por la comparación, tomando con rapidez el dibujo de su mano y escondiéndolo tras su espalda.

–Es muy bonito. – Se apresuró a decir Kanan. – ¿Has visto alguna vez un barco de cerca? Yo olvidé dibujar esas cosas… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿You-chan, me prestas un poco tu dibujo?

Dudó un poco, antes de acceder. Ella no era del tipo que usualmente dudara de lo que hacía, pero ver lo uniformemente pintado que estaba el barco de Kanan la hizo sentir insegura.

–Mira, aquí, esa punta ¿Cómo se llamaba? No recuerdo.

–Oh, esa es la proa. – Olvidando su lucha anterior, comenzó a explicar su dibujo, apuntando al otro extremo– esa es la popa. La forma puede variar un poquito dependiendo del barco. El de Honoka-kun es así, planita.

– ¿Honoka-san tiene un barco?

Chika lado asintió vigorosamente, por otro lado los ojos de You brillaron de orgullo. – ¡Ahora está de vacaciones! La próxima semana dijo que íbamos a ir a un acuario. Vamos a pasar un montón de tiempo juntos. – el ánimo de su amiga de ojos azules se le contagió y terminó riendo con ella. – ¿Quieren venir?

– ¿Estás segura? ¿Y si estorbamos? No puedes pasar mucho tiempo con él después de todo…– la respuesta de la niña ojos rojizos, preocupó a Kanan.

– ¿No puede verlo? ¿Tu hermano mayor no vive contigo?

La castaña grisácea frunció el ceño. –Honoka-kun no es mi hermano. Es mi papá.

– ¿De verdad? – su lengua le traicionó, reflejando su duda. Él no parecía un papá. Era diferente al de Chika o al suyo. No usaba traje ni tenía ninguna arruga en su frente y definitivamente no le habló severamente a You en ningún momento, no corrigió sus modales ni ninguna cosa que hacían los padres ¡Incluso jugó con ellas! Sin mencionar que se veía un poquito débil en comparación al suyo – ¿En serio? Es difícil de creer… parece de esos hermanos de secundaria y-

Tal vez presionó demasiado, se dio cuenta de su error cuando Chika negó con la cabeza, entes de tapar su boca, para que dejara de hablar.

– ¡Es mi papá! Es un poco d-delgado pero… e-es papá. Mío. El único papá que... uh

Kanan comenzó a desesperarse cuando vio que comenzó a solar unas lágrimas.

–Ay no. No, no, no… ¡Perdón! No fue mi intención. – miró con ansiedad a Chika, quien fue fácilmente influenciada por el ambiente, sin darse cuenta ya estaba sollozando.

Hanayo se encaminó con calma a la habitación de Chika para a verificar como estaban, en medida que subía las escaleras comenzó a pensar que se habían quedado dormidas por la hora. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña mandarina al no recibir respuesta después de llamar, solo para encontrar a tres niñas llorando desconsoladamente.

 **De verdad disculpen por la inactividad, ninguna excusa justifica esa falta de compromiso.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, tal vez no actualice muy seguido, pero definitivamente no será como el año pasado** **es un alivio que haya acabado**


End file.
